Families Forever, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of Families Forever. Plot The axis fleet continue to attack Cape-Suzette, even though they have the air-pirates' new P.13a-interceptors and Airplane Jane in her Handley Page Manx-experimental-plane to content with. Onboard a He 274, Colonel Spigot was overlooking the scene and had witnessed the good guys getting away. "Admiral Houndkoff?" he radios Houndkoff, "yes Spigot?" Houndkoff replies, "I am currently tracking the Jungle-Ace, they won't escape this time" Spigot vows, "good hunting" Houndkoff bids, although he would have to be lucky to catch them. As for the good guys, they fled into Usland, but Kit took a longer route in the hopes to confuse any pursuers, and they did have the XP-81-planes accompany them, but where will The Cloudkicker Family be able to hide? "I think we lost them" Sam deduces on the radar, "okay Kit, now would be a good time to tell us where you think we can hide" Gregory suggests, "agreed" Clara adds, "alright, I was thinking of...the hooverville in Freeport" Kit reveals, "honestly, I thought Skull Island would be the place" Verdona says, "somehow I knew you were gonna suggest there" Molly jokes, "hey wait a second didn't you say it was found by a Witherspoon-guy?" Noland recalls, "that was the hooverville I lived in before the air-pirates, this one was set up after, and in the least expected place Witherspoon would think to look: right under his nose" Kit explains, "can we trust them?" Jyn asks, "of course we can" Molly ascertains, "what makes you so sure?" Rebecca pries and Molly felt like an idiot: she and Baloo weren't aware she and Kit had secretly left Higher-for-Hire when they were on that trip to Winger-city and got to meet the air-hobos, and both Molly and Kit decided to keep it that way, Molly looks at Kit, who felt it was time to tell them to avoid suspicion, even if it meant being grounded for it, "well, when you and Baloo were away at Winger City many years ago, I uh, got to visit the hobos, and Molly tagged along" Kit admits, pretty sure Rebecca was a ticking time-bomb right now, "what!?" both Rebecca, Baloo and even Wildcat exclaim, "it was my idea to join him I swear, and he had a good reason to" Molly defends, Rebecca looks at Kit: normally she would blow up in a motherly fashion for this, but something prevented her from doing it, Baloo looked like he was going through the same thing, "okay, what was the reason?" Wildcat demands, even he was a little peeved, but chose to hear Kit out first, "that hobo-hunter Julius Witherspoon showed up not long after you two left" Kit says and this shocked everyone present except Molly (who already knew), "are you serious? that Julius Witherspoon, the very same guy who left a note for a ride to Hihawaii, was the hobo-hunter?!" Baloo gasps, "I was afraid of that" Rebecca expresses: business or not, if she had known she would've cancelled the trip to Winger City to keep Kit from being taken, she and Baloo both, "yeah, sorry for never telling you, but even I couldn't have predicted he would appear at Higher-for-Hire, and he did try to catch me once when I moved to the streets, so naturally my first thought was he finally tracked me down and intended to send me back to the orphanage like he planned, and with you two gone I thought I was doomed, so I took off, and Molly secretly fallowed me, against my wishes I might add, but thankfully it was a false-alarm, and he never did see me either" Kit tells, "that's a relief" Jennifer remarks, "I owe you an apology Kit: I should ground you both for that, but I can't blame you, and I'm glad you did" Rebecca says, "that makes two of us" Baloo adds, "yeah I would've done it too if that happened to me" Rey says, "so I'm guessing Molly tagging along made you wanna come back?" Ernie theorizes, "exactly" Kit answers and everybody couldn't help giggling, "so what are the hobos like?" Nestor asks, "they're great people, they're lead by an elderly bear-couple named Grammy Gumpshin and Grummer, who are by far the oldest known air-hobos anyone ever met" Kit describes, "sound like great people" Oscar notes, "they are, there's also a dog-man named Roy-Boy-Rudder, and that old green sweater? it was actually his" Kit reveals, "really?" Bert gasps, "really, and there's these two dog-men Bushwah and Runway, who have a knack of going away for days before coming back" Kit adds, "sounds like us Jungle-Aces" Felix remarks, "uh is runway really his name or just a nickname?" Sari asks, "I'm not sure" Kit admits, "well, I'll take what I can get right now" Lenora says, "yeah me too" Lumat adds, "trust me, they're friends" Kit assures. A few hours later, they arrive in Freeport, where a Lockheed Model 10 Electra-light-airliner-plane departs and the Jungle Ace was permitted to land, then parks near a Savoia-Marchetti S.73-airliner and a pathway that lead to the hooverville. The Seeonee wolf-squadron left to the Freeport military-base. When they emerged a familiar dog-man Kit recognizes was already present, as if expecting them. "Bushwah" Kit gasps though the dog looked confused, "Kit, you Kit?" he asks uncertainly with an Australian-accent, but Kit nods to confirm it and took his flight-cap off to prove it, and Bushwah does recognize, "you are Kit, oh my gosh, you're a lot taller than when we last saw you, and a soldier, what do you know?" Bushwah notes before Kit gets serious, "Bushwah, I need help" Kit requests. Now we see the hooverville: little has changed except the number of hobos was much lower now; because of the war many found ways to abandon a life on the streets, and as a result the only residents were Roy Boy, Grammy, Grummer and a few others of different ages. A rabbit man rushes in looking excited. "Kit Cloudkicker's returned again, and he's bringing a lot of friends" he exclaims and sure enough Kit and co arrive: all except Kit and Molly look in awe at the village, and they themselves get looked at by the hobos for the same reason, "for a shanty-town this place isn't so bad" Riven compliments, "Kit? is that you?" Grammy asks, "it's me alright" Kit confirms and gives the elder a hug, "well look at you, you look like some kinda soldier-pilot" Grummer notes on Kit's attire, "I am actually" he says before getting serious, "but besides that, I got some friends for you to meet" he adds and gestures to the rest, "hey remember me?" Molly greets, "Molly darling, you too have grown" Grammy notes as Rebecca walks over, "so you do know each other" she remarks, "oh this is my mom, Rebecca" Molly introduces, "and this here is my caregiver Baloo" Kit presents, "the Baloo?" Grummer gasps, "that would be me" Baloo confirms: he was liking these hobos already, "they became my new parents in a way, along with these two: Riven Plesio and Wildcat" Kit presents gesturing to Riven and Wildcat, "hi" they both say, "it's very nice to meet you, I assure you are treating Kit well?" Grammy accuses, "of course we are" Baloo says cockily while Rebecca gave a nod in a similar manner, "hey don't forget about us" Jek buds in, "oh right, these are my military team the Jungle-Aces: Ernie, Felix, Sam, Bert, Oscar and Rey" Kit introduces, "my my you all soldiers?" Grammy wonders, "yep, they are my friends from Cape Suzette, I met them when we were all kids, well except Rey here, I met her almost a year ago" Kit explains, "is she your girlfriend?" Bushwah asks making Kit and Rey hesitate, though Bushwah took it as a yes, "okay moving on: this here is Ramón, another orphan boy from the Freeport-orphanage I adopted, he's also that kid who saved a pilot from a plane and house on fire" Kit reveals, "he's the one?" Runway gasps, "that's me" Ramon confirms proudly, "no way" Bushwah gasps, "quite a daredevil you are young one, just like old Kit" Grummer compliments making Ramon blush, "what about them?" Roy-Boy asks gesturing to the skull-islanders and Kit's relatives, "these five are Jek Jyn Qi'ra Donatello and Verdona, from the very real Skull Island" Kit reveals, "no way!" Bushwah gasps, "that's impossible: Skull Island is a fairytale" Grammy scoffs, "oh it's no fairytale, besides if we were fake, we wouldn't be able to do this" Donnie objects and takes Grammy's hand and smooches it, "oh...well that was certainly a real kiss" she admits, "and this group is my biological-family: my grandmas Clara and Sari, grandpa Lumat, aunts Jennifer and Lenora, uncles Gregory and Noland, cousins Nestor, the triplets Marianna Martha and Marissa, and baby Brycen, I was wondering if they could stay here until the war ends" Kit requests, "why is that?" Roy Boy wonders, "they're being hunted by the Axis-Powers, mostly Kit, so we need some place they can hide" Qi'ra explains, "hmm, you better tell us the full story kiddo" Grummer recommends, Kit nods and everybody take a seat: it was clearly gonna be a long explanation. Stay tuned for Families Forever, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction